Lord of Bekan Kingdom
by Emperor Serperior
Summary: The battles the Covenant Remnant faced on Requiem and recent defeats had taught Jul 'Mdama the reality of what he needed to do in order to carry out his agenda. Jul realized that if he were to ever succeed in his mission, the harvest of certain BioMechanical lifeforms would be required, that of which were referred to as Zoids. Accepting OC's


Hello once more, readers...

This is a Zoids/Halo fanfic that takes place a decade after the events of Halo 4 (in an alternate universe), where the Covenant Remnant decides to take their fleet to a place in the galaxy that the UNSC would not find. They spend much time plotting, planning, and occasionally exploring planets for resources until they learn of something that can alter in events in their favor. That of which happens to be Zoids, and the leader of the Covenant Remnant has already found one of his own and applied technology that would improve a Zoid beyond their original potential.

As for the events on Planet Zi, it had been a year since Bit Cloud had his match against Vega Obscura, and the Blitz Team had been taking some time off, practicing for their next official tournament, while Leon Toros is debating whether he should return to his former group. The Backdraft Group is in ruins, and the Zoids Battle Commission is having difficultly recovering from their current decline. One more critical loss can bring ruin to them all.

Meanwhile, the Covenant Remnant also comes across something that all would eventually loathe with a passion, and turn the universe into a living nightmare.

Read, review, and enjoy as always.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Zoids, Halo, or anything other than the story and characters I made.

(In case you wish to provide me with OC's, send me a private message)

* * *

"_No! It's a magic brick, if I rub it I can call my mom!_"

* * *

_Oh my, how many years has it been? It feels like forever, _said Doctor Halsey within her thoughts. _No contact with any other human beings, no encounters with the UNSC…I didn't expect to feel this lonely before…_

Halsey frowned as she turned her head to stare out the viewport in her cabin, gazing restlessly at the vastness of space.

_There is truly nothing left for me to live for aside from gaining my revenge,_ she thought with a snort. _I wonder if there is anyone in this universe who would care for an old loser like me, if anyone other than Jul 'Mdama would see me as useful-_

The former UNSC scientist nearly leaped out of her bed at the sound of her cabin's door folding open, and spotted the leader of the Covenant Remnant casually strolling in at an eerily slow pace.

"Catherine Halsey, I take it you are not feeling well?" Jul inquired, his tone lacking any legitimate concern. "One of the engineers told me he saw you coughing up blood yesterday."

"I am _fine_," she lied bitterly. "If that was your purpose for coming here, I assure you that this wasn't exactly a wise way to spend you tim-"

"That's not why I came here," Jul interrupted unkindly. "Doctor, you are needed once again. You have made excellent technological achievements in your life, and now is your chance to do so once again."

Halsey looked away from the Elite, her face containing nothing except a show of guilt and misery.

"Jul, the only thing I want is revenge against the UNSC, and that's it. Nothing else matters to me," she told him unhappily. "Unless what you want me to do can help destroy them faster, I really don't care. Besides, I learned about your mission to destroy humanity, and you'll probably just kill me after I'm done…"

Jul remained silent as he stared at the depressed woman, his mandibles slightly parting in something that gave a hint of objection.

"What if I told you that I made some changes to my agenda?" he asked plainly, gesturing politely as he took a step closer.

Halsey weakly sat up on her bed, struggling to make clear eye contact with the Elite.

"What changes?" she questioned distrustfully. "Are you referring to adjustments to the overall excavation of Forerunner technology?"

"Not quite," Jul answered, sounding surprisingly honest. "I've been doing some thinking, and I decided I want to do more than just simply cleanse the galaxy of those that don't deserve existence. In order for the galaxy to be the way it should be, it must be unified. I am going to restore the Covenant, and I will rule it as emperor. It will no longer be a theocracy, and with my lead, it will be superior to its predecessor. All races will once again be absorbed into it, and we will rule the galaxy."

Halsey gazed at Jul in disbelief, her eyes fully opening in response to the Elite's appallingly ridiculous statement.

"Where did you get that absurd idea?" Halsey snorted condescendingly. "How are you honestly going to completely reform the Covenant under the current conditions our worlds are in? And with the UNSC growing in power and technology, surely you can't succeed with this ludicrous plan you have here."

Jul parted his mandibles in what appeared to be a smile, and stepped over to the table in the center of the cabin, right beside the holo pedestal that the crew had provided.

"I can't help but find it ironic that people have underestimated you," the remnant's leader mused, tapping the hologram projector. "And now you are the one underestimating others. Doctor, my crew and I have discovered something that rivals the weapons the Forerunner have created in the past. We found it two years ago, and I ordered it be kept in secret due to it not appearing to be worth that much emphasis until we learned of it's true benefits."

The holo pedestal glowed a deep blue, and spawned a blurred image on top of itself. The image did not appear with any sort of decent clarity, although it appeared to be a feline-esq entity with small canines behind it.

Before the scientist could make any remarks, Jul began speaking once more in the manner that was unusually confident for him.

"Unfortunately we weren't able to fully restore the image files on the data containers we found," he told her, his tone not having any disappointment. "Although the visuals aren't the most important part, the actual information was. These creatures you see here are actually machines called Zoic-Androids, though the humans on their home world simply call them Zoids.

"At first glance, they appear to be nothing more than animal-like mecha with weapons mounted on them. My soldiers thought that when they saw these images, but it appears that these weapons they carry are far more powerful than we expected, and the capabilities Zoids have far outweigh any of the vehicles we use. They go beyond what even the Forerunners achieved, with the exception of weapons on Halo's scale, of course."

"How are they superior to the conventional vehicles we're used to?" Halsey asked in suspicion.

"Quite simple, doctor," Jul quickly replied. "Due to their animal characteristics, some Zoids can navigate areas and travel into certain places that none of our vehicles can, even places that Scarabs can't get to in spite of their effective ability to climb in places that hover or wheeled vehicles are simply incapable of traveling through.

"As for the Zoids that are capable of flight, the ones we have learned about are able to fly quicker than any vehicle we know of. Some are even faster than airborne Forerunner craft, if they are brought to their full potential.

"Regarding their weaponry, some Zoids have greater destructive capacity than any weapon that any race has ever created, with the exception of a select few Forerunner creations. However, the only reason why we cannot match this yet is because the Zoids are powered by something we do not understand, and therefore can't emulate of invent something superior…yet.

"That is why you are needed, Catherine Halsey. I want you to work with my weapon developers to study and either improve or invent new Zoids that can be used to progress my agenda. They have already made some fine weapons for the Zoid I have already obtained, and there is a guarantee you can improve and innovate as you always have."

Halsey remained motionless for a few seconds, her eyes staring straight at the Elite as if she was having trouble processing the information Jul had given her.

"Tell me Jul, where are we right now?" she queried, her voice lacking genuine emotion.

"We are approaching Planet Zi," he answered, his mandibles no longer appearing arranged in what passed as a smile for his species. "That is the world where Zoids originated from, and it is where we will harvest what we need to create our army of these magnificent war machines."

Jul tapped a command into the holo pedestal, changing from the blurred image of the Zoid squad to a moderately wide screen of information, complete with a title on the top in bold font.

"Ultimate-X…?" Halsey quietly read aloud, her eyes narrowing as she pondered the meaning.

"_That_ is your first assignment, Catherine," the remnant's master told her, sounding slightly excited. "Cortana was proof that you are indeed brilliant when it comes to understanding the creation and alteration of artificial intelligences. So go ahead and read the information and instructions provided on that screen, then prepare for the easiest assignment you've had in decades."

Jul Mdama then turned his back to the former UNSC scientist, and walked away as if he was attending his favorite gathering of the year.

"Going to have some fun without me…?" Halsey almost mumbled. The Elite took a brief glance at the doctor, making a brief grunt before continuing onward.

"After practicing with the Zoid I found myself four months ago, the guarantee of that is a certainty," he replied with a disturbingly cheerful tone. "I want to see if the humans of Planet Zi are as pathetic as the UNSC, if not more. Either way, ending them won't be any less fun as long as the victim is a human."

* * *

_It's been a while,_ Leon thought peacefully, staring up at sky of dark clouds through his Blade Liger's visor, slowly strolling through the rain-filled jungle. _Yeah, I haven't seen _all_ of the world yet. But I have seen what I wanted to see._

Leon looked at the icon of Naomi's Gun Sniper on the left display screen, and once again felt the other sense of pessimism that kept him from wanting to rejoin the Blitz Team in the past.

_Dad still has room for me,_ he continued within his mind. _But who's going to be with Naomi when I go back? Even though she's…more than just friends with Brad, it's not like he's going to leave the team any time soon. Maybe I can just-_

Leon paused his train of thought at the sight of a lightning strike, follow by the silhouette of a space cruiser's afterimage.

_Is that a Backdraft Group ship, or does it belong to the Zoids Battle Commission?_ Leon asked himself, feeling the compulsion to return to base and warn everyone he could contact. _Rash or not, the last few times I didn't go back and alert someone about something like this was the exact reason why I lost the Shield Liger. I'm not losing the Blade Liger too!_

Leon prepared to input commands into his Zoid's command console, although stopped at the sight of the Liger Zero in the distance, equipped with its trademark standard zero armor.

"What's Bit doing here?" Leon asked himself out loud, tapping into the communication frequency that the Blitz Team usually used. "Bit, what are you doing out here? There aren't any battles scheduled for anyone here any time soon."

Leon waited for one of the jokes Bit made whenever he made a mistake such as this, and received the sound of a voice laughing sarcastically, a voice that did not belong to Bit or sound anywhere close to being human.

"_Bit? That sounds like a bizarre name_," the seemingly sinister alien voice chuckled. "_In spite of the amusing possibility, I actually care nothing for why somebody would name their child that. The only thing that I care for right now is using you as target practice, and you're already dead as far as I'm concerned."_

Leon immediately understood his new opponent's implications, and motioned the controls to move his Zoid forward.

"Sounds like this guy wants a piece of us," Leon said to his Blade Liger. "Alright Liger, let's show him that you can't win a Zoid battle before it starts!"

* * *

The red Blade Liger immediately opened its signature weapons, quickly taking a leap in the air in an attempt to lunge at the opposing Liger Zero. The coverings of the white-clad Zoid's ion boosters quickly flipped opened, sending it flying out of the Blade Liger's reach.

Leon's mechanical partner attempted to face its opponent, and was instantly struck in the face by the right forepaw of the Liger Zero.

The Blade Liger's head smashed into the curved tree behind it, causing one of the tree branches to come crashing down and hitting the rare Zoid on its visor.

Once it managed to break free, three violet colored energy pulses flew out from the cannon mounted on the Zero's stomach, all hitting different portions of the right side of the Blade Liger's body, triggering bright flashes of purple light just as they made contact with the outer surfaces.

Pieces of molten metal came flying off of the red Zoid in all directions, though it did not hinder the Liger from resuming its stance and attack posture.

The Liger Zero let out an insane roar as its claws glowed with a bright golden light, while the other Liger charged its blades with a similar energy as well, illuminating the darkness of their makeshift battlefield.

Both of the lion-type Zoids lunged at each other, barely missing a direct collision while one of the laser blades made contact with the Liger Zero, causing it to violently convulse as it was sent spiraling into an assortment of overturned logs.

The Blade Liger landed on all four of its feet, and turned to face its enemy in the mess of wood, sloppily trying to free itself. The red Liger grunted as if it found the opponent's predicament amusing, and quickly resumed its attack stance when the Liger Zero pulled its head out of the logs.

Suddenly, the Liger Zero activated its ion boosters once again, this time shooting itself directly in a head on collision course with its adversary.

Before the Blade Liger could evade the attack, the Liger Zero's strike laser claws sliced along the left surfaces of the Blade Liger's body, tearing away multiple layers of armor and slicing off its left laser blade in the process.

The Blade Liger roared painfully as the severed parts fell off of its body, and nearly fell on its side when the Liger Zero's claws also partially mutilated its hind left leg.

Sparks rained out of the damaged body of the Blade Liger, mixed with the tiny flames from the damaged components that were unable to tolerate the heat.

The Liger Zero snarled at its weakened opponent as its claws glowed once again, this time prompting to literally tear the Blade Liger to pieces.

* * *

Leon felt the veins in his forehead cracking from the strain the battle was putting on him, along with the alarms screaming off in his Zoid's cockpit.

It had only been a few minutes and not only was he losing the battle, but his life was on the line. Whoever this pilot was, he was more skilled than anyone Leon had ever known of.

Leon recalled his battles with Bit, and the only victory Bit claimed against him required the use of the Zero Schneider CAS unit due to Leon being able to counter the other Liger Zero variants.

This particular opponent Leon was battling against now was using only the basic zero unit, and he only used the customized cannon once.

Leon was losing the fight against a Zoid that should have been outmatched in this situation, yet the one piloting it was too skilled for him to take. Not even Bit Cloud himself had the capability to overwhelm one of his competitors to this degree so soon with a Zoid that barely had anything other than its original equipment.

"_Never have I fought such an easy battle in all the years I've lived_," the alien entity mocked cruelly. "_I've been toying with you so far and your Blade Liger is already crippled. Are the humans of Planet Zi_ really_ this lousy when it comes to piloting Zoids?_"

"That's the kind of arrogance that causes people to easily lose Zoid battles," Leon scolded harshly. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know where you got this superiority complex, but there is one thing I do know; you're not invincible and there's always going to be somebody better than you."

"_Not on this planet,_" the egotistical adversary retorted. "_My name is Jul 'Mdama, the future ruler of the Covenant and the one who will send you to your death._"

Before anything more could be said, Leon watched Jul's Liger Zero jump into the air once more, unable to react as his foe's Zoid came to slash the Blade Liger's head apart.


End file.
